


The One With the Fan

by didntwanderstillgotlost



Series: Unusual Meet-Cutes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didntwanderstillgotlost/pseuds/didntwanderstillgotlost
Summary: This is based on something that actually happened at my mom's office. The A/C broke so her boss brought in an industrial sized fan and just turned in on full blast...in the middle of an office...with loose papers everywhere. He tried.If you want me to expand on this, just let me know!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Unusual Meet-Cutes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The One With the Fan

Cas took a deep breath as he stepped off the elevator. He had heard stories about Dean Winchester. Calculating, no nonsense, charismatic business man. There wasn’t a single deal he couldn’t close and no one ever said ‘no’ to him. Cas had never met him and he didn’t like that their first meeting was going to be because Cas’s boss had a problem with a contract.

The chaos in the office caught Cas off guard when he got off the elevator. People were running around, chasing after papers that were blowing around everywhere. Cas scanned the room. His eyes landed on an industrial sized fan and the man standing next to it, trying to turn it off. He smirked to himself. _What kind of dumbass thinks turning on a huge fan in the middle of an office building is a good idea?_ Cas waited until things had calmed down before he walked over the reception desk.

“What’s going on?” The young girl behind the desk laughed.

“Our A/C is broken and _someone_ ,” she pointed a finger at the man who was now walking away from the fan like nothing had happened, “thought bringing an industrial fan into a building full of loose papers was a good idea.” The girl smiled. “And people say paper weights are useless gifts. Anyway, how can I help you?”

“I’m here to see Dean Winchester.”

“You must be Mr. Novak. Dean’s office is right down the hall there.” She pointed. “His name is on the door.” Cas thanked her and followed her directions. He couldn’t help noticing that she had referred to her boss by his first name. Maybe they were friends outside of the office and she had just slipped up. Or maybe everyone here called Dean Winchester by his first name. Cas didn’t have too much time to think about it because when he went into the office, the was met with a stunning set of green eyes that belonged to the man who had been standing by the fan.

“Castiel Novak?”

“Yes.” Dean smiled.

“Nice to meet you. Dean Winchester. What can I do for you today?” Cas stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. Dean Winchester, the most feared and respected man in their business circle was…completely normal. Right down to making stupid decisions without thinking them through. Cas relaxed for the first time since he’d gotten in his car that morning. He sat in the chair in front of the desk and opened his briefcase.

“Michael sent me to go over this contract.” Dean nodded.

“Right. I got his email. What’s the problem with it?”

It took twenty minutes. Twenty minutes of perfectly civil conversation to fix the problem that Cas didn’t really think was a problem. The rest of the hour and a half he spent in the office was a filled with small talk and jokes. Dean was nothing like Cas had thought he’d be and by the time he was getting ready to leave, he was pretty sure they would be good friends.

“Tell Michael if he has any more problems, I’ll be more than happy to talk to you about them,” Dean said while Cas was lingering in the doorway. He wasn’t quite ready to leave. “And if you have any questions about anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“I do have one question,” Cas said. “What made you think the fan was a good idea?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on something that actually happened at my mom's office. The A/C broke so her boss brought in an industrial sized fan and just turned in on full blast...in the middle of an office...with loose papers everywhere. He tried.
> 
> If you want me to expand on this, just let me know!


End file.
